carolinas surprise
by haydenunstopable
Summary: in a world after the madness of the red vs blue show timeline Carolina gets a little surprise and help from her friends and family
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first red vs blue fanfic and first pregnancy fanfic enjoy**

I cant stop puking. I cant smell breakfast without puking. I don't even eat In the mornings anymore. so I go to my mother.

as I drive to my mothers house I past the houses of my friends. there's a red house with a sign out front that says : _extra proud member of veterans pride shooting and sports club._

that's sarges house and simmons lives there too as a caregiver.

then I pass a dark blue house with a blue jeep. strange there normally is a light red Durango. that's caboose and donuts house. they must of gone somewhere in donuts car.

then I pass a aqua teal house with a red Subaru and sports stuff in the yard. I smile tucker and juniors house.

then I come to a blue house with a black sedan.

I get out of my car and walk to the door I knock and the door opens. out steps a black haired woman in a black shirt and sweatpants. she must of just gotten up.

hi mom(me)

Lina? oh my god is something wrong?(mom)

im not sure yet(me)

come in ill get some coffee sit down.(mom)

I go into the house and sit on the couch. The interior to the living room was green. I like it.

mom brings me some coffee and sits down. I take the coffee and take a sip.

so what's been going on? has wash done something to you?(mom)

no im just sick every morning and I get sick at the smell of stuff(me)

I need to get something from the bathroom(mom)

she runs up the stairs and returns a second later with some kind of square thing with a screen.

lift your shirt above your belly(mom)

why?(me)

just a hunch im testing it(mom)

I sigh and lift my shirt up a bit. then mom puts the device to my stomach and clicks a button. The is a little vibrating and a slight buzz then a beep.

oh my god(mom)

what is it(me)

wash has done something to you (mom)

something in my head clicks.

you mean im..im..pregnant?(me)

yes you better tell wash(mom)

I cant believe it. im pregnant.

goodbye mom ill talk to you later(me)

good luck hon(mom)

then she kisses me.

I drive home to my house and was thinking. I don't know anything about parenting. not one thing. then I pull into tuckers drive way.

 **ill favorite who ever geusses who Carolinas mom is. hint she's a freelancer**


	2. Chapter 2 some advice

**their any red vs blue fans who knows anything about what im talking about? anyone? no bad reviews!**

I park in tuckers drive way and get out. I walk to the door and ring the bell. I hear loud noises like gunfire and shouting insults.

keep playing guys ill get the door(tucker)

tucker opens the door. hes dressed in jeans and a shirt that says : **tucker family game week**

hi carolina what are you doing?(tucker)

I need advice (me)

unless your a lesbian or its for one of the guys too scared to ask me I cant help you(tucker)

not that kind advice(me)

you adopted?(tucker)

no (me)

his jaw almost hit the floor.

you mean wash has the balls to..(tucker)

yes tucker im pregnant(me)

wow if you need advice on that you better come inside (tucker)

I come in. junior and a human boy are playing on a console and yelling stuff like get wrecked or blow up.

junior pauses the game when he notices me.

hi aunt Carolina have you seen uncle caboose?(junior)

it always almost makes me cry when he calls me aunt.

no I haven't when I stopped by his house donuts car was gone. I thought he took a trip with donut(me)

1, donut doesn't take trips on short notice or without telling everyone 2, caboose would never miss family and friends game week 3, he would call if he had to miss out and that has never happened (jr)

tucker your kid is smart (me)

yeah he has top grades in the honors class and top physical grades too(tucker)

whats this family and friends game week? (me)

its when each of us nvites a friend and we eat pizza and play video games for a week. we order it or caboose makes it. it started when jr was 5, he brought home his friend sam and we just got into this tradition.9tucker)

and how did caboose get in this?(me)

he was always babysitting jr and we became close friends so he got mixed into it(tucker)

well what kind of advice do you need?(tucker)

ive kind of got it about the pregnancy but what my regular life? I cant just let my house go to hell. I cant have david brig home dinner everyday for close to a year.(me)

I have one word9tucker)

what?(me)

caboose(tucker)

 **what happened to caboose? what about Carolina?NO HATERS**


	3. Chapter 3 cabooses fall

**Carolina goes to cabooses house for help around the house. this is where we finally see what is wrong with caboose. poor guy**

I get into my white Toyota and drive the next few houses to cabooses house. I walk up and knock.

caboose you there? I need your help(me)

nothing. I knock again.

caboose?(me)

I turn the nob on his door. when I open the door the stench that came out was nauseating. all around the room was bottles of whiskey. the tv was on and I saw a figure on the couch.

oh my god caboose are you okay(me)

nothing but a broken heart(caboose)

come on caboose I need to take you to the hospital (me)

if I die id rather die at home (caboose)

caboose what happened?(me)

he just broke out in tears .

all those classes I took, I wanted to be a better person, a better boyfriend to Frankie, eventually a good husband and father. I even sent paperwork to command for a nice ring I saw

. for what? a broken heart. I did all that for her and she left not even a note. so ill waste away the worst way I can afford. blood poisoning by bad whiskey.(caboose)

this sweet innocent kid. he just wanted to be good enough for donut. a good spouse and father. but she left him nothing but a sad painful memory.

caboose im pregnant.(me)

good(caboose)

I want you at the house with me during that. it would be appreciated(me)

lets go(caboose)

he tried to get up than he fell down. I ran toward him.

caboose!(me)

I called 911 and the ambulance took him to the hospital.

after awhile David came running in

what the hell happened why are you at the hospital?(David)

its not me its caboose(me)

oh god..(david)

a nurse came out

are you here for Michael caboose?(nurse)

yes we are (me)

follow me please(nurse)

we go into a recovery room. inside were caboose and a bald doctor.

hello im James Maine I was the one to help your friend here(dr)

david stop his his tracks

m..m..maine? (david)

hello david good to see you (maine)

how..i thought you(me)

after I retired I got my house and nice car and money to do what I wished. so i got into medical school and graduated top of my class. I started working in the emergency room a few years ago im completely developed in my job. so here I am(maine)

wow (me)

its a good story not something to tell the kids but okay (caboose)

so caboose.. What happened?(david)

donut left me. no sign of life. not a single hair of her was left . I do everything I can and she left me. all because I do too much. so I drank an extra large industrial case of whiskey. just wanted to rot away..(caboose)

good thing is hell live. just a serious case of drunkenness. no serious problems. but it might be good to have him live with somebody so it doesn't happen again and get rid of the liquor.(maine)

well take him dr(david)

good ill make a house call to see how he is in a few weeks. he can go home now(maine)

we took caboose home and got him set up in a guest room. after dinner me and David were talking.

a full size indstrulial case of whiskey and hes barely drunk. that defies logic. and how did you find him? (david)

david I have something to tell you(me)

what is it honey?(david)

I..I.. david im pregnant I just found out today. I took a test at my moms, went to tuckers for advice and he told me about caboose helping me. then I come over to his house and find him in the dark with a random fashion show on and drunker than a skunk.(me)

I..I..cant believe it im going to be a father. a little child running around looking like both of us. and we created it. its ..its..its just so overwhelming(david)

neither can I (me)

CRASH!

SHIT! (caboose)

we run over to the stairs. caboose was standing on the stairs and a picture was smashed.

I screwed up again. im just a total screw up. that's why franky left me. I just screw everything up. I cant do any fucking thing right (caboose)

well why have a baby mess things up. we have good old caboose to trash the house for us.(david)

david sam Washington! (me)

too late. caboose runs up the stairs grabs his bag and is down the stairs.

caboose where are you going?(me)

somewhere im appreciated (caboose)

something in me just dies

 **ill follow who ever tells me if caboose swears once in red vs blue and the cow loke doesn't count**


End file.
